The present invention relates to a motor, a system for operating a driven device (e.g., a blower or fan of an air-movement system) where the system includes the motor, and a method of operating the motor
Standard operating conditions for heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning systems (referred to herein as HVAC systems) generally vary over relatively short periods of time. It is typically preferred to adjust the cooling and heating cycles, among other parameters, of the HVAC systems as conditions vary. For example, some thermostats are configured to generate a signal indicative of a cooling requirement. In response to the signal generated by the thermostat, the motor of the HVAC system operates a fan or a blower to move a constant air flow through the system. Alternatively, the motor may operate to produce a constant torque, operate at a desired voltage, or rotate the fan or blower at a constant speed.
An HVAC system is an example of an air-movement system. Other example air-movement systems include furnaces, heat pumps, blowers for gas-fired appliances (e.g., a gas water heater), etc.